


Collide

by raininggoldfish



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fae & Fairies, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Violence, brian and sungjin only if you squint, fae!wonpil, human!Jae, junhyeok is there for 30 seconds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininggoldfish/pseuds/raininggoldfish
Summary: In a world divided down the middle, Wonpil knows he's alone. In a world where everyone conforms to one of two titles, Jae can't find the place where he fits. In this world you're human or fae, no in between. You are rich or poor.But what's to happen when a fae falls for the outcast? What happens when a prince falls for a common boy? Is this just another Romeo and Juliet in the end?(aka the jaepil fic no one asked for but I supplied)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A soulmates au where one's soul is reborn in different bodies. When two soulmates meet, moments from their past lives are shown to them.

"Good morning boys," Jae smirked to his two companions, "What a fine day today will be." Beside Jae, Dowoon nodded along agreeing with his leader with a grin matching his devious smirk. "Boys, what day is it today?" Dowoon and Brian glanced at one another unsure of what the occasion could be, "It's the day of the Royal feast?" Brian ventured, focusing his attention on a stray rock a few feet away. Jae grins down on his disciples of defying deeds, “And that means?" He asked expectantly of the youngest member of the group. Dowoon sighed, "What it means is that there are extra food carts going through the palace gates."

Already Brian had an uneasy feeling about the carts.

Dowoon continued explaining the plan to Brian about how they were going to sneak into the palace and steal from the royal family. "You do realise we're dead if we're caught." Brian hissed at the man who had planned their heist. Jae just shrugged, "I'd rather be dead than return to the streets empty handed." A sigh escaped Brian, Jae wasn't wrong for once.

The trio were a family; they were all each other had in an empire built on one backs of their ancestors. It was common on the streets for many homeless or orphaned to despise the royal family: three faes who had everything they could ask for and more. It was envy that lead street rats like Jae, Brian and Dowoon to hate their country's leaders with such a fiery passion.

Years ago the Fae and Humans lived in harmony until a Prince was found dead outside the walls of a city. The story doesn't state the race of the prince but it did cause war to break out between the races, chaos followed closely after. The Fae took everything from the humans and divided the country into two classes: the rick fae and poor humans.

The fae outnumbered humans but it didn't stop numerous uprisings and a civil war.

An uneasy feeling settled over Jae as he surveyed the area below them. Just few feet from the balcony the trio were perched on was a food cart heading straight for them in the direction of the palace. "Three, two, one!" Jae yelled, throwing himself over the side of the balcony, followed closely by Brian. However, Dowoon was still perched on the railing of the balcony like a lost cat with cold feet. Neither Brian not Jae could say anything to encourage the younger to jump without giving away their positions, so instead they watched on in fearful, hopeful silence, praying to themselves he would eventually make the jump.

God must have been listening at that moment because before either had seen it a 60kg body came hurtling towards them, fear painting his pale face. "I hate you so much, Jae." Dowoon hissed, nursing his scratched knee he had caught on the corner of the wooden cart. Jae waved Dowoon's complaint off and turned his attention towards the large burlap sacks next to them most likely carrying ingredients for the annual feast the royals held in their beautiful, perfect palace.

It was a long journey to the palace through the crowded streets and bare fields that few had the money to tend to. When the trio did reach the palace they were left speechless at its breathtaking beauty that couldn't be described as hard as they tried. The palace gates were tall pillars built of white stone, decorated with climbing plants of ivy and sunflowers. The gate held by the pillars was made of wrought iron in decorative designs, the main eye catching point was the Dragon head central on the gate, striking fear into the heart of anyone who looked it in the ruby eye.

The palace was something else. Built of white marble it reflected the sun beautifully making the building look like it was glowing in the afternoon sunlight. Surrounding the building were flower beds of expensive and exotic flower and plants Jae had never seen before. The sight was just pure beauty. Even the stables their cart was directed towards was elegant. The horses had water troughs of expensive gold, decorated in the rarest jewels. Many of the horses the trio had seen wore blankets of expensive silk and jewel encrusted harnesses that only the rich could ever afford.

The arrogant ways in which the royal family spent their riches aggravated Jae more than he wanted to let on but it was clear to see the family was more interested in hosting parties and clothing their animals in the most expensive fashions rather than feed their starving people. It all made Jae's blood boil knowing that the fae ruling their country were proving they were no different than the fae years ago who had caused war so long ago.

"We need to get out and sneak in now boss." Brian whispered, pulling Jae out of his thoughts and back to the task at hand. "Right. Through the kitchens." He hissed back, shaking a dozing Dowoon from his dreams and pushing him off the back of the cart into a bale of hay just feet away.

Jae and Brian scrambled out to join Dowoon in the hay and wait for a time when the coast was clear for them to dash towards the kitchen entrance opposite.

"Have you got the bag?" Jae asked over his shoulder to Brian who was half trapped under both Dowoon and Jae, "Yeah I got the bag boss." Relief washed over Jae knowing that the bag with their change of clothes in was safe.

"Dowoon, the plan." Dowoon groaned, sitting up. "In through the kitchens where Jimin is waiting. Change in a cupboard. Ransack the palace. Return to Jimin and escape in a stolen carriage." Dowoon received a clap on the back and congratulations off Brian as Jae watched the entrance to the kitchen. "Now!" Jae hissed at his merry men and began his dash towards the kitchens where Jimin was stood in the doorway with a fake moustache and flat cap on waiting for the trio with a broom in hand.

If anyone was happiest to see Jimin it was Brian because he knew she would be the one to talk sense into the boss if he ever went too far with this heist. "Jimin!" Brian beams enthusiastically, holding his arms open slightly for a hug. "Not here," Jimin hissed, putting a finger to her lips, "And its Jamie, don't blow my cover."

Hastily the four humans moved through the kitchens and headed straight up a passageway to a small broom cupboard. "Get changed quickly. I'll give you your character details in a moment." Jimin opened the door with a key and pushed the trio of men inside and locked the door again and began to sweep the floor idly with the broom she held, doing her best to look like she was occupied with a task.

A knock from behind made Jimin jump and nearly shriek but she held it back and quickly released the trio from the cupboard. Each was dressed differently.

Jae wore a shirt in a deep maroon and shoes that looked like real leather accompanied with a coat and tails. Jae would be pretending to be Jaehyung, a young mage from an outer city.

Brian was dressed similar to Jimin in a dirty white shirt, muddied slacks, a flat cap and shin high boots. Younghyun was the name of Brian's character, a stable groom there to help with the carts.

And finally Dowoon wore a clean pressed white shirt and black slacks to match his leather boots. Dowoon was portraying Junhyeok and he would be a server in the grand hall handing out food and wine to faes attending the high class event.

Immediately the four parted ways. Jae headed for the main staircase out of the kitchens, his role was steal as much as he could to sell on later. Dowoon stayed in the kitchens, his role to be the distraction. Brian followed Jimin out into the courtyard to the stables where he and Jimin would be arranging their getaway at the end of the night.

Either this heist was to go to plan or Jae and his four followers would find themselves on a suicide mission and that was the last thing he wanted.

Jimin was the youngest of them at 20, she had so much more to live for, same as Dowoon who was barely any older. At 22 Jae knew that Dowoon had so much left. Himself and Brian had different stories. Growing up on the streets is tough and they had it bad. Whereas Jimin and Dowoon had their parents Jae and Brian had grown up too fast on their own. This heist meant the most to Jae and Brian, it would finally be the revenge they had wanted since they were children on the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonpil sighed at his reflection, his eyes sunken and his skin pale. It was disappointing to look at his reflection. He looked pitiful. The young fae sighed again and collapsed on his four poster bed. "Sungjin, explain to me, why do we have to host this stupid party every year." In the corner of the Prince's room stood the figure named Sungjin. Wonpil's personal servant sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon, "It's the Annual Royal Fae Feast, your highness." Sungjin replied stiffly as always. "Yes, I know that," Wonpil snapped, "But why do we have to hold it?" Sungjin sighed again shaking his head gently, "I tell you every year. It's a tradition, your highness." That wasn't the answer the Prince wanted but he accepted it.

"We're alone, you can call me Wonpil, Sungjin." Wonpil sighed, "We've known each other long enough." Sungjin shook his head from his position in the corner of the room. It was his job to work for the Prince not befriend the heir to the throne. Sungjin liked his job and didn't want to be fired for being informal with the crowned Prince.

In an attempt to revive the conversation with Sungjin, Wonpil brought up Soulmates. "Have you found your soulmate yet Sungjin?" Wonpil asked as he picked at the fraying ends of the blanket he had wrapped around himself to keep warm. Sungjin shook his head gently, "No, but I don't worry about that kind of thing. I have other things to focus on, your highness." The youngster groaned, "You're no fun," Sungjin scoffed to himself, "I look forward to meeting my soulmate more than anything else. Imagine meeting the person your soul is _made for_." He sighed dreamily at his bedroom window while Sungjin chuckled in the corner to himself, "You've never met and you already sound like you're in love, sire." He smirked from his corner just out of view. Wonpil's face flushed pink and hid in his hands, "Don't say that!"

The bickering and teasing continued for a few more minutes between the Prince and servant until a figure passed the door a little too close to be normal. It sounded as though someone was leaning on the door as they walked past. "What the hell..." Sungjin muttered, pulling the door open to see who could be outside messing around.

Outside was a tall figure Sungjin had never seen before man-handling a vase and attempt to polish it with an old hankie. "Sir? Excuse me, sir?" Sungjin called out to the stranger, "Sir, are you lost?" Sungjin asked as the tall man whipped around to see who was talking to him. "Ah, you got me." Jae smiled, tilting his head to the side, "I'm looking for the grand hall but I couldn't find anyone to give me directions." Sungjin smiled understandably, "Wait right here sir, myself and his highness were just about to leave for the grand hall."

"Who was that?" Wonpil asked curiously, Sungjin glanced at the Prince, "A lost guest." He sighed stepping into the room and closing the door. "Change quickly, he's accompanying us to the hall, sire." Sungjin commanded stepping back into the hall to give the younger his privacy. "The young Prince will be with us soon. He is changing." Sungjin nodded to the man resting beside him.

Out of the Prince's chambers stepped Wonpil in an outfit of the deepest blue with expensive black leather boots and dark slacks, "Must I wear these Sungjin they're so uncomfortable." Wonpil complained. He was ready to make a second complaint about his shoes when his eyes landed on Jae, immediately he shut his mouth.

Wonpil wasn't sure how to describe what was happening but there were butterflies swarming in his stomach, threatening to spew from his mouth if he didn't keep quiet. His head was swimming in thoughts, fighting over one another in the best way to describe the man. Wonpil saw him as cute in a lanky, nerdy way with his fringe slightly too long and his glasses resting on the end of his nose.

Sungjin watched the cogs turning in Wonpil's head and began to laugh behind a white gloved hand, "Why so quiet, sir?" Sungjin asked with a devilish grin as Wonpil flushed a vicious red from his ears to his neck, "Shut up." He stuttered as he focused on his feet in silence, he knew that Sungjin was enjoying himself too much at the moment. "God, I hate you." The Prince muttered embarrassed. All Sungjin did was laugh.

Just like every year before the grand hall was decorated in banners of the most beautiful amethyst, drapes of navy and table cloths of a brilliant white. Much like every year it bored Wonpil, "Sungjin why do we waste our money on this? We look so desperate." Wonpil commented, turning his nose up at one of the table centre pieces: a collection of marigolds arranged beautifully. "It's how your parents like it, your highness." Returned a bored Sungjin who was still following Wonpil to his seat. Wonpil didn't have a throne, like his parents but he had a lavishly decorated wooden chair that his distaste for was obvious.

Jae made to sit down at a table by the door to make a quick escape when Wonpil called over to him, "Sir, please," He smiled welcoming, "Sit by me." Jae would have loved to turn the fae down but the younger Prince seemed too friendly to upset so he shrugged and moved to sit beside the younger fae.

"What's your name, sir?' Wonpil asked, watching Sungjin out the corner of his eye, "My name is Jaehyung." He smiled. Wonpil had always had a contagious smile and all Jae could do was smile back at the younger. Something was stirring in his stomach, reminding him of the first time he jumped off a balcony onto a moving object, the first time he stole food, the first time he did a lot of dangerous things. Jae assumed it was his body telling him the fae next to him was very dangerous.

Their chatter continued long into the night, even as other guests began to arrive. Wonpil was so caught up in his conversation with Jae he didn't notice a server place his food before him or his parents sit down. Jae just seemed to consuming Wonpil's attention and worsen the feelings of butterflies trying to climb the walls of his stomach and crawl out of his mouth.

Jae smiled at Wonpil again at the end of the night over his wine glass as they made their toasts to the king for the evening. Wonpil felt his heart drop in his chest, "We will meet again?" He asked, he had never met someone like Jaehyung before, someone so laid back and so passionate. Jae chewed on his answer, trying to buy himself time. "Maybe." He smiled again but this time it was forced and sad but Wonpil returned the smile.

As the evening ended late into the night Wonpil watched Jaehyung leave with a final goodbye and slipped out of the grand hall and out of his life again. Wonpil sighed over his wine glass, himself and Sungjin were the last two in the hall. Wonpil was feeling sorry for himself and Sungjin was waiting for the Prince to head to bed so he too could get some rest.

"Still set on a soulmate?" Sungjin asked lightly, Wonpil just shrugged half-heartedly and rested his head on the table, "You want the truth Sungjin?" He sighed drawing circles in the table cloth with his index finger, "He was so different. I've never met a fae like him. It hurts knowing I won't meet anyone like him again." Sungjin laughed, running soft circles into Wonpil's shoulder, "I don't get what you're missing." He sighed "He called you Wonky Pil or Orange Peel all night without fear of reprimand." Wonpil groaned, wanting the ground to swallow him whole because whatever this feeling was in his stomach it was ruining his night. "I liked him calling me those names. I felt like Wonpil, not The Crowned Fae Prince for once. Couldn't you just be happy for me once Sungjin?" Sungjin frowned, "I just worry for you Wonpil."

That night Wonpil told Sungjin to go to bed early and he would accompany himself to bed. He was 23 for heaven's sake he didn't need a baby sitter. However, Wonpil lied to Sungjin. Rather than return to his chambers he headed to the quiet west wing to sit in the library where he would think clearly about everything that had happened.

In the silence Wonpil searches the tall bookshelves alongside his flickering candle for a book he wanted to read. Wonpil enjoyed reading but finding a book he found interesting was far too difficult. Some books were too long, some too short. Some books were annoying, some boring. Some too heavy, some not quite what he wants.

Before long Wonpil is content with his book until he hears a loud crash outside the library.


	3. Chapter 3

From across the library, Wonpil had watched the shaded figure enter and simply stare at a place on the bookshelf with extreme concentration and amazement. Wonpil watched, from his side of the library, him rest his hand on one of the books like it was the most valuable book in existence – it was only a book on fae theories on the afterlife. Wonpil watched his expression change from anger and sadness to something akin to weightless bliss. Then, Wonpil watched him crumble, his expression returned to something of a twisted scowl and stay on the floor. Wonpil’s sure his eyes are betraying him as he recognises the dark eyes in the darkness of a man he had met hours ago and disappear into the darkness.

Unlike those in the world around the young prince, he was innocent and naive and overcome by the urge to make sure the stranger was ok. In most circumstances, Wonpil would have raced back to his bedchamber and alerted somebody of the presence of someone he didn’t know but he felt drawn towards whoever this person was and he could already feel the guilt bubbling in his stomach if he didn’t help the stranger still on the floor.

Gently Wonpil crept forward cautiously in case the intruder to his private library was armed in any way. “Who are you?” the tremble in his voice gave away at his emotions and the head of the man lifted so Wonpil could see his face in the candlelight. There, on the floor looking extremely sour was Jae, only it wasn’t Jae.

* * *

Jae curses in hushed tones as he knocks the bust of the most recent fae king – Wonpil’s father- from its pedestal. The male watched as a crack grew across the stone face and a large chunk of the face – the nose to be exact – hit the floor with a dull thud. He stands there in shock soaking in information that he had just blown his cover and he was going to die if he was caught. In the distance he could hear voices, people talking. Men talking in hushed tones, heavy chainmail clinking in the darkness down a passage not far away from where he was stood.

Jae didn’t even have time to brainstorm a plan of escape, instead, he grabbed the sack of trinkets he was carrying and dashed towards the nearest room with a door as he heard the heavy footsteps of someone coming down the stone passage.

The room Jae entered left him in awe. With the candle in hand and sack over his shoulder he scanned the near thousand books lining the bookshelves before him. If only he knew how to read the language of the faes, he was sure if he could read it he would be even more impressed by the royal library he was standing in. “Oh my god…” he whispered taking a step back to take in the majestic shelves.

At 6 foot something and a half, Jae had always seen himself on the tall side of life but seeing those shelves of books he suddenly felt like a speck of dust floating through the unknown compared to the 10-foot-tall shelves with their ladders decorated with gold trimmings and various ledges coming off the concrete shelves for someone to stand, housing books in multiple languages: fae, elven, gnomish, multiple human languages and a few rogue magic books in the language of the dragons. Jae gazed on awestruck, reaching out to brush against the spine of the first book he saw.

The spine of the book had a title in fae that he can’t read, he understood the gist of fae however and he thought he was reading a title somewhat related to life and loss, but the moment he made contact with the red spine it glows white hot, warming his fingers. The warmth spread through his hand, up his arms and through his body. The sensation makes him feel light-headed, as the warmth continued to spread, making him feel at peace, like all his anger for the faes was vanishing like he wasn’t afraid of being alone anymore. He was beginning to feel happiness. _True_ happiness. Something had never felt before in the last 25 years of his life.

Soon the heat began to grow too hot and he recoiled from the book, hissing in pain as he did so. He crumpled to his knees as he feels all his thoughts, feelings and memories and flood back into his body. Whatever that book had been, Jae didn’t like it for a single second.

The most he could do was scowl at the approximate place the book had been and rest his head against his knees to regain his lost energy.

* * *

Jae was at the party, Jae had kind eyes and a stupid laugh, Jae wore rich clothes. Jae wasn’t the pale man with a sour expression and stolen possessions in his bag. “Wonpil?” he whispered shocked, something else was there, possibly fear but Wonpil couldn’t put his finger on it. “What are you doing here?” He demanded, his voice still shaking as he took half a step back. Wonpil gripped his candle a little tighter. “You shouldn’t be here.” He hissed, glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone was in the room with them. “Can you walk?”

Thankfully, Jae could walk. Jae gave Wonpil raised eyebrows as he began walking deeper into the library, gesturing for the older to follow him quickly, “Keep quiet and follow me. If the guards, if they see either of us, there are going to be problems.” He whispered sternly. Confusion and relief cloud Jae’s judgement so he keeps his lips sealed and followed silently behind the fae knowing that if the fae wanted he could have handed him over to the guards but instead he leads him away.

At the centre of the library, there’s a bookshelf that comes to the height of Jae’s waist and every volume on the shelf is an encyclopaedia in multiple languages and multiple volumes each varying in contents. Wonpil reaches for the largest volume on the shelf and pulls out. His actions trigger something out the corner of Jae’s eye.

Where the right hand side had once been a false door has opened and there are stones steps leading into the darkness. There’s an uneasy feeling in Jae’s gut and Wonpil is beginning to look apprehensive. “This tunnel leads to the stables. There’s no guarantee the guards won’t be waiting but I’ll guide you through the tunnels on one condition.” Jae glances down the tunnel and back Wonpil in his crown and tired eyes. Jae can see he’s exhausted. He nodes

“Take me with you.”

Jae stares at him, shocked and confused. “What, why?” He croaks out, readjusting his bag on his shoulder. “I hate this place.” He states. His lips formed a straight line, pressed together so tightly they turn white. Jae takes a deep breath, evaluating his options: leave Wonpil here, risk being caught by guards and die or take Wonpil with, escape down a tunnel and pray the guards are too stupid to care about the stables. “I have friends waiting, let’s go.”

The tunnels are long and dark, and dripping water. There are random sharp bends, dead ends and corridors that lead to pits, the dungeon and even a chasm of snakes, Wonpil tells him as they walk the tunnels. It’s all for protection, Wonpil explains as he leads the way, in case the palace is ever attacked and the family – himself and mother – are in danger. Jae hums along, acknowledging Wonpil’s comments as they walk.

It’s not long before there is a problem.

The pair were walking in silence, both lost in thought as different decisions lie upon their consciences as they walk. In a split second Jae is watching Wonpil fall and he has ditched his bag and run forwards. Everything is a mess. Jae scrambles towards the trench in the ground and thrusts his arm out to grab Wonpil by the arm. Wonpil clutches it and Jae lifts him up.

It’s watching Wonpil’s eyes expand to the size of dinner plates and stop panting that he realises they’re no longer in the tunnels.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s a warm afternoon where Jae and Wonpil are stood. They’re stood in a field in a place they don’t recognise. Wind whips at their hair from the sea below the cliff the field leads to. Jae and Wonpil look each other in the eye and then at the world they’ve found themselves in. Instinctively they know, they just know what’s happening and both in states of shock. It’s now Wonpil decides to whisper, “I know you’re not a fae.”

Across the grass runs a couple, both smiling identical smiles. They’re dressed in white cotton. A young woman and a young man, they couldn’t possibly be much older than their teen years but they looked happy. Laughing and running after one another. “They can’t see us.” All Jae whispers watching the pair enjoy themselves. Perhaps it was their wedding day Jae mused to himself.

The pair dressed in white eventually halted their running and laughing to lay in the grass together. Watching the scene made something stir in Wonpil’s heart, he was so focused on what had once been himself and Jae in another life he didn’t notice Jae slip his hand into his.

Next, they’re somewhere else, a ball filled with eloquently dressed men and women. Wonpil and Jae both begin to scan the crowd for something to resemble who their previous incarnations were. Wonpil spots them first. Two women stood at the back of the hall wearing maid’s outfits, holding hands so tight that the taller of the pair had white knuckles. “Which do you think was you?” Wonpil whispered to Jae once he zeroed in on the two maids. Jae chuckles under his breath, “I’m obviously the blonde one.” Wonpil scoffed and glanced down at their entwined hands, “Personally, I think you were the shorter one, Jae.” Jae mocks a hurt expression and clutched his heart with his free hand.

Before they know it, they’re somewhere else, somewhere dark with very little light but a candle a few feet away from them. A second candle then appeared illuminating a woman in what could be her forties carrying a crying child and then a third candle appears to illuminate a man equally the same age as the woman. “My love,” the man smiled reaching a hand out to take a hold of the woman’s hand, “It’s time to leave.” He smiled placing a hand on top of the baby.

Still hand in hand, Wonpil and Jae watched their previous incarnates walk deeper into the cave and their reality shift again to a small hut built of bamboo and a thatched roof of dried leaves. Two children were sat side by side playing with wooden toys shaped like various animals like giraffes, cows and mice. They smiled and giggle playfully no older than 5 or 6.

“They’re sweet,” Wonpil smiled leaning his head against Jae sleepily, “The one playing with the mouse has your eyes, must have been you.” He yawned, letting his eyes close briefly. Jae makes a noise in the back of his throat, “Not here sleeping beauty, we still need to get out the tunnels.” Wonpil opened his eyes and blinked up at Jae and then at the dark stone ceiling of the tunnel. “We need to go left.”

* * *

Wonpil steadily leads them down a sloping passageway towards a dead end. It confused Jae for several seconds as to why the fae prince would have brought them to a dead end when he catches the glimpse of dancing light in his peripheral vision and sees Wonpil lowering an iron ladder to the outside world. It’s a heavy ladder made of wrought, black iron but Wonpil lifts the ladder into place like it was a feather.

“Don’t leave your mouth hanging like that Jae, you might catch flies.” Wonpil grins as he ascends the ladder and begins to unscrew a tight cover that leads to the outside world. “How did you lift that ladder on your own?” Jae asked, scrambling up the ladder after the younger Prince, “It’s fae iron, it means only faes can lift the metal if you were a fae you would understand it’s incredibly light.” He commented nonchalantly.

Wonpil reached a hand down to Jae and helped pull him out the tunnel with the bag still over his shoulder. Around them were bales of hay, waiting to be eaten by expensive horses with obsidian coats and red eyes. The barn of the stables was a massive building, big enough to fit Jae’s own home into the building at least twice. “That door there,” Wonpil signalled eagerly, “Leads to the stables.” Jae nodded, straightening his back and stretching from the cramped conditions they had just experienced. “You… You don’t look so good, Pil.” The taller commented wearily as he watched the fae pale.

The younger rubbed his head slightly and then rubbed his eyes, “It’s like 4 am Jae, I’m really tired…” he yawned sluggishly. The older of the pair chuckled under his breath and shook his head, “Just through the door and then you can sleep, how does that sound?” Wonpil nodded along to his words sleepily and started to walk sluggishly towards the barn door.

* * *

Brian jumped at least a foot in the air and nearly shrieked when Wonpil forced the wooden door open with his shoulder and knocked over a fork that had been in front of the door. Brian was even more freaked by the fact Jae was following a prince, a _fae prince_ , with some sort of star struck look in his eyes. Jimin simply smirked from her place in the driver’s seat of a food cart that was now empty, there was a knowing look in her eye. “You’re late, Dowoon is trying to cover up the destruction you boys have made.” Jae sighed defeated, and hunched over to Jimin like a wounded puppy, “Jimin…” He whined, making puppy eyes at the youngest, “Can Wonpil come with?” Who was Jimin to say no to that face, “Can we talk boss?”

Something ominous hung in the air above Jae and Jimin as they stood outside the stables, hidden in the shadows of great oak trees so as not to been seen by any palace guards, “I get that you’re in charge of this one Jae, but you can’t go falling in love with some fae than ask to bring him with. Either jumping into that cart earlier knocked all the sense out of your head or you’ve increased your level of stupidity.” Jimin glared up at Jae, her expression fierce and concern lingered in the air around them, “If we take him with us the whole _country_ will be looking for us, Jae. Do you want to cause another war?” she demanded in hushed whispers. Jae hadn’t thought about the fact Wonpil was fae royalty until that moment when Jimin had him by the collar and looking upset, “ _They_ hate us enough, they just need an excuse to do more damage.”

“Listen,” Jae whispered gently, placing his hands on the younger’s shoulders, “You’re a strong girl. Heck, an even stronger woman, and this is a messed up world.” He sighed looking over her head at the moon looming above the marble palace, “You remember the stories we were taught at school? About past lives and warm hearts?” And then it all made sense to Jimin. She nodded. Relief washed over Jae, "Well, they're not just fairy tales." Together they headed back into the cold stable to wait on Dowoon who was doing his best at playing damage control.


End file.
